Shadows of the Past
by AnimeMaster24
Summary: The Calamity Ganon has been defeated, but while Link and Zelda work to rebuild the kingdom, a plot by the Yiga brings the Divine Beasts to ruin. What long-forgotten evil is manipulating events from the shadows and what is its goal? The Hero and Princess must struggle with their own regrets while delving deeper into Hyrule's ancient history to discover the truth. Zelink Romance


**Chapter 1: Beware the Eye of the Yiga**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, or its characters, stories, locations, artwork, or logos. All credit belongs to the folks at Nintendo, its original creators, and story writers.

* * *

Having spent so many years locked in a struggle with the purest form of evil known to man, it was almost euphoric to return to the things she loved the most; her beloved Kingdom and those scholarly pursuits that had once been the center of her world. Over the past month, she and Link spend much of their time exploring the furthest reaches of the continent, revisiting locations he had discovered during his adventures, and discovering fantastic new marvels that she had only read about.

"So the purpose of the Shrines was to challenge the Hero of Legend?" she confirmed, earning a single nod from her friend. "I suspected as much, though being able to explore the inside of these marvelous structures has given me solid proof."

Zelda took a short walk around the Sheikah Shrine for what felt like the tenth time before returning to a small campsite where Link waited patiently.

Feeling her gaze, he turned to face the flickering embers of the fire. "I've already prepared something for our dinner. We should eat before it gets cold." he murmured, using a wooden ladle to transfer some meat stew from the pot to her dish.

"Thank you very much." she gratefully accepted it with a reserved smile which he did not return. His only response was an affirmative grunt, muffled by the spoonful of food still clinging to the roof of his mouth. "Are you all right, Link?"

He swallowed, looking genuinely surprised by her question. "I'm doing well as can be expected for a traveler. You don't need to worry about me, your majesty."

"I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you."

"You are mistaken, then."

"If you do not wish to talk about it, simply tell me. I would rather you be honest."

"Our journey has gone well, considering the types of creatures that roam these wilds. It would seem the monsters haven't been as numerous or aggressive since their master disappeared. What reason have I to be upset?"

"Be that as it may, I do not believe it was a safety concern that has soured your mood this evening." their gazes met amidst the twilight, lingering for several seconds before he relented. "I can sense worry in your eyes."

He exhaled, looking both surprised and amused by her perception. before relenting. "Truthfully, I'm concerned about the state of things in Lanayru."

Seeing his hesitation, she prodded him further. "Please, go on..."

"The Divine Beast Vah Ruta suddenly stopped working almost too suddenly. It seems almost unnatural that something which has existed for thousands of years could simply fall into ruin."

"Naturally this has also weighed on my mind as of late. However, it is possible that even such sophisticated weaponry would eventually fail."

"I'm no expert, though it is possible the sudden change could have been caused by a minor issue... As unlikely as that seems." he added the last part. Link let out an ironic chuckle, further displaying his grim mood. " Perhaps the dangers we've faced for so long have rattled my nerves, but I can't ignore the possibility."

"You seem confident that something is amiss." The princess folded one hand over the other, bringing them to rest at her waistline.

"It is true we haven't been to Zora's Domain yet to investigate the situation. Am I a coward for suspecting the worst possible cause without knowing for certain?"

"Some believe that confidence in oneself correlates directly to the amount of courage one does possess. Though, I am more inclined to think that courage is not a lack of fear and doubt, but the ability to overcome such things when the situation demands it."

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned, thrown off by her sudden change of tone.

"What I mean to say is that I understand your concerns all too well." she hesitated, subconsciously gnawing gently at the inside of her lip. "Even now, I cannot look upon Hyrule Castle without worrying that some small trace of the beast lies dormant, waiting to once again roam this Earth."

Link raised his head a little higher, sparing an erratic glance at the castle ruins, appearing almost as if someone had just woken him from a nap. "You feel the same way as I do about this, don't you?"

"Indeed I do. A century ago I confronted Ganon alone, bearing on my shoulders the weight of countless lives. The terror I felt for those hundred years endured every moment we were trapped inside those walls, and I felt every minute pass, though my body did not age. Deep within my heart, these feelings linger on."

His heart skipped a beat as the hero remembered the horrible form taken by the Evil King, and the burning sensation the malice left whenever it touched his skin. She had barely spoken about what happened inside the castle while the seal remained intact, and he had not been keen to ask questions about something so personal, for simply imagining it was difficult for him to bear. Hearing it from her own lips, he scarcely tried to comprehend the pain his princess had endured while trapped with that monster for so long. Meanwhile, he slept for that gigantic expanse of time, awakening to the sound of a voice he should have never forgotten.

He could no longer meet her eyes. "I can only ask you forgive my past mistakes, though I do not deserve it." he began, his companion's face unreadable. "It was my job to protect you, and in the end it was ultimately you who protected me."

Zelda took a step towards him, her hands shaking. "That is not true! My inability to unlock the Royal Family's sealing powers is the reason why you, my father, and the other champions... ... ..." she opened and closed her mouth, choking back the same tears she shed so long ago. "All of you suffered because of me."

"I should have slain those monsters that day. That was my duty as a Knight of Hyrule!"

"Everything that befell this kingdom may have been prevented were it not for my own ineptitude!" she broke down, collapsing into a kneeling position on the rocky ground. Her trousers tore at the knees as the hero took a step forward to help her, but she waved her hand dismissively. The tears continued to fall slowly, though she did not sob. In fact, she refused to.

"Princess..." he reached out to help her, only to be rebuked once more.

"You were mortally wounded whilst trying to protect me, and in return, I placed you in the Shrine of Awakening. It stripped you of your memories... Your very sense of self... Yet you continued to fight for me... ... ... Why!?"

"Because... ... Because I... ... I... ..." Link has never been great with words, but the odd sensation in his stomach did not help. He shook off the feeling before dismissing it all, believing it easier to ignore one's own feelings. "You don't need to be concerned for me, your highness. It is the job of a knight to tend to his charge, not the other way around." his eyes widened as finished speaking.

Zelda looked up, though she did not expect what happened next. The hero's eyes appeared glazed over one moment, and the next he had collapsed face-first on the ground. Gasping in shock, the princess crawled over to his side, carefully turning him over before while supporting his head. Seeing his sudden collapse had brought her back to her senses, staving off her own insecurities in favor of something far more important.

As she tried to wake him, Link's mind remained somewhere else. He saw himself as a trainee clad in the armor of a castle squire... A strongly-built man with dark hair and a beard sat across from his charge, clad in the kingdom's standard military garb, but the shield, bow, and weapons matching those wielded only by protectors of the crown. Bending over, the man placed a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder, speaking the same phrase the hero had spoken only moments before.

"Say something..." a much softer voice called out, immediately bringing his mind back to the present. Zelda placed hand on his forehead before letting out a sigh of relief. She had seen this phenomenon before while in his company. "Link... I... ... What did you see?"

"I think it was... ... My father... ... ..." the hero ran a hand through his hair before quietly taking a seat beside the fire once more.

As the images continued flowing into his beleaguered mind, Link remembered that his father had been his only parent, his mother having died before he was old enough to remember. Or so he was told whenever the topic arose. More memories followed one after the next, like the ripples caused by a single drop of water in a lifeless puddle. It was only a handful of fuzzy recollections, yet with them came some very real emotions, ones that he knew once been his own. The last of them left him feeling suddenly shaken, as if someone had thrust a knife into his hand.

Seeing Zelda's growing look of concern helped him find his voice again. "He was a Royal Guard..." Link began slowly, his heart skipping a beat as a long-forgotten sorrow emerged from within. "And... ... He ... ... he died... ... ..."

In that moment, the vision of Hyrule Castle Town on fire flooded his mind, familiar metal creatures stalking the people like scavengers to a carcass. In his mind, Link saw a familiar blade in his hand, and scattered around were the bodies of fallen soldiers whilst more brave men threw themselves into the paths of the soulless Guardians in an attempt to divert their attention from the fleeing townspeople. Standing against such sophisticated killing machines with inadequate weapons in hand, it was all they could do.

An all-too-familiar voice call out from behind him, sparks flying as his only living parent severed one of the creature's many legs. The man glanced back at his son, but in that moment, the metal monster's head unit spun around, firing a crackling beam of energy at its attacker. A loud beeping sound flooded hiss ears as Link reached out towards the old knight with an anguished cry, but amidst the flickering flames, he could see was the light leave his father's eyes.

Zelda could watch him no longer, her fingernails digging into her hands. "You... ... You remembered that." she stammered out, knowingly emphasizing the last word.

He had told her once before how his father had died. Those days following the fall of Hyrule were spent together surviving in the wilderness, running from place-to-place in a futile attempt to escape the reach of Calamity Ganon. They had shared many things with each other, from their most personal worries to their deepest sorrows, yet in spite of these negative sentiments, it was during these darkest days that she had begun to think of him as so much more than her protector... More than a friend... Almost as if they were... ... ...

The Princess instinctively pushed away such thoughts, instead questioning whether it was all right to stay silent about things he might have previously forgotten. As his memory was still recovering recently, she saw no need to fill him in on the most horrific recollections, which would not doubt cause more trauma to an already troubled mind. Now, she was beginning to reconsider this decision.

Zelda knelt down beside him, gently placing her hands over his. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I feared that elaborating on such details would be dangerous with the state of your memory being as it is."

"It... It's not your fault... ..." he answered calmly, tightening his grip as she began to draw away.

"Now I see that it may have been a foolish decision not to tell you sooner. You are not a child, and I should not have treated you as such. I truly am a deplorable person."

"You were only trying to protect me, just as you protected Hyrule for one-hundred years. I will not allow anyone to demean such a noble endeavor with trivialities, even if the criticism is your own!"

A tear ran down her cheek as she clenched both fists, looking more upset than before. "And in the end I relied on you, as I always did!" she cried. "I placed you in that Shrine and left you with nothing, except a mission which you could no longer remember, and a burden that was rightfully mine to bear!"

"Stop it!" he screamed, the sudden outburst shocking them into an extended silence.

His mind raced as their eyes met again, the look of sorrow on her face causing him to forget himself. Zelda let out a stifled gasp as a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a firm but gentle embrace. Her tears all but forgotten, and her voice gone in that lingering moment. Little did the princess know, her companion remained deeply dumbfounded by his own actions.

There were times when Link felt warm in her presence, as if his body was not his own. It was a calming sensation that filled him with peace, like there was some bond between them that he could not fully comprehend. While this sensation often conflicted with his own personality and the gaps in his memory, Link found himself wanting to remain sitting beside her like this for a while longer. As if driven by his thoughts, the princess suddenly returned his embrace, the couple lingering for a little longer.

As if awoken by her renewed touch, Link instinctively separated himself from the royal woman, looking upon her as if he had just seen her clearly for the first time in ages. No doubt the princess was beautiful, her sky blue pools, warm features, and golden hair still radiant even in the falling rain. Though at the same time, a familiar sensation returned to him, one which had a sobering effect on the appointed soldier.

"You don't need to be so concerned for my well-being." he stood up, projecting an image of dignity and stoicism.

The princess recognized this demeanor all too well, familiar as it was. While it was better than his depressed state, she could not ignore the feeling of discontent that had risen in her chest. "Still, I must thank you for communicating so honestly with me."

"It is not appropriate behavior for a knight to express such sentiments in the presence of the Royal Family."

Zelda was suddenly surprised by her own behavior, her mind flooding with the rules and manners of nobility that she had been indoctrinated into her since birth. Nonetheless, she quickly dismissed the familiar prohibitions, guessing correctly that Link's sudden surge of returned memories had been the reason for his sudden awkwardness. The princess wondered if even without the boundaries of high society, that perhaps she may have overstepped her bounds.

"Of course... I understand." she hesitated again before trying to clear her throat in a way she hoped would not come across as impolite.

"I am sorry as well, your majesty. For a second, I forgot myself." his voice was warmer than it was before. He extended a hand to help her stand, to which she accepted.

The princess dusted off her legs as she stared at the ground, afraid to display her own weakness again. Showing signs of vulnerability was forbidden in the eyes of royalty, and among the many things she had learned, this was perhaps the most difficult to forget. Unless deeply distressed or concerned with matters of life-or-death, she usually kept up a strong facade in the company of others. Looking at Link's sudden shift in behavior, she imagined the same was true for him, especially as his memories slowly returned.

"Say what you will, Link. But as we stand, there is no ruling family... no castle... ... no royal government... Such things vanished long ago. "she swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. "Now, we must look towards the future."

"To return Hyrule to its former glory." He reiterated. Link sunk to one knee, placing both hands over the Master Sword's hilt. "And I will not rest until your dream has come to a reality." unlike the times he had done so in the past, Link raised his head without being told and smiled, a rare sight for the stoic guard.

Zelda returned the gesture, wishing to herself that he would do so again. "I have one more request of my humble knight." When he did not open his mouth, she continued. "In the future, you need not be so formal with me whilst we are alone."

The hero blinked before slowly shaking his head. "Regardless of whether or not the people remember, you are still the crowned princess of Hyrule; Thus its sovereign ruler."

"You have been a comfort to me for quite some time now, both as a protector, and a loyal friend." She noticed an awkward change in his demeanor as he heard this, but chose to ignored it. "What I truly require right now is an equal."

"I wish to help you re-establish the system." He began tactfully. "And if we ever are to finish this goal in one lifetime, I intend to be a part of it once more, regardless of whether or not I have recovered all of my memories."

The princess closed her eyes in thought for a moment. No doubt he was stubborn, just as she remembered. Link was a true soldier of Hyrule, one who would never abandon his duty even if it meant his own demise. Zelda opened her eyes only to be caught off-guard by the first rays of dawn. She noticed the rain had finally stopped and smiled inwardly, her eyes moving towards the crevice between the clouds where the morning sun was beginning to shine through.

"Looks like it's about time for us to depart. You wanted to return to reach Zora's Domain by tomorrow, so we should leave now if we are to make it on time." when she did not answer, he called out again. "Princess?" he tried to get her attention. "Your majesty?"

Renewed by the morning sun, Zelda chuckled modestly at the use of her title. "If you insist on holding fast to tradition, than you leave me no other choice." she hopped on her horse, and with the skills of a true equestrian, maneuvered around to face him. "As your princess, I order you to drop this wretched formality once and for all. Call me by name, or I may be inclined to find a new champion who knows well enough to follow orders."

Link exhaled as if he had just released a great burden, doing his best to hide a smile that threatened to emerge. Had she always been so relentless, he could only wonder. From the memories he had of their time together, the princess had always been a hard worker who remained steadfast in her endeavors. How long they had spent researching the Sheikah Technology despite the slow progress, and even the times she persisted him to eat strange medicinal items as part of her research.

He placed a finger in his mouth and whistled loudly, casually flipping onto the back of his moving horse as it galloped past. "I just might consider your demands if you can beat me to that forest!" he called over his shoulder.

"If you insist..." she spurred her white stallion forwards, the two racing across an open field.

Link had given her a fabulous white stallion as a present, which to her surprise, even wore the royal trappings. Local rumors claimed this horse was somehow descended from her previous steed of a century ago. Though reluctant to believe such a thing, the resemblance between both horses and the location of its discovery had convinced her that the tales may not have been complete rubbish after all.

Giving her mount another nudge, she began rapidly closing the gap until they were side-by-side, passing the hero moments later. Rapidly approaching the grove ahead, she was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of another horse closing in from her right-hand side, but this one carried with it a red-clad rider who seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Zelda's eyes gravitated towards the familiar-looking symbol on the intruder's mask, causing her mind to race. A million thoughts bombarded her at once, but only a single word escaped her lips. "No!"

Her assailant raised a bow and fired an arrow into her horse's path, causing the white stallion to whinny and thrash, knocking its rider to the ground. The princess rolled as she hit the muddy grass and escaped the accident with minimal injury, but the red rider discarded the bow in favor of a sword, swinging it overhead in a large arc.

"The Yiga Clan!?" The Princess shouted as she dove sideways, the razor-sharp blade grazing her cheek. She stifled a groan, pushing herself into a standing position as the enemy turned his steed around for another charge.

Up close he was over six feet tall and well built, his mount equally as impressive. "The Evil King shall be avenged!" he boomed victoriously, his celebration cut short by an arrow piercing his left shoulder.

"Enough!" exclaimed a much more familiar tone. Link readied another shot, but his opponent was ready. The Yiga Paladin tore the projectile from his body without so much as a flinch before vanishing from the back of his horse, appearing behind the hero in a flash of smoke.

"Link! Look out!" the princess warned.

He brought his blade down in a two-handed strike, but Link parried with his shield, planting his sword into the hulking man's stomach. Lurching over in pain, the assassin's mask clattered to the ground, revealing a scarred face and red eyes, his gray hair tied in a topknot. The killer dropped his Windcleaver, his beady eyes boring into the smaller man's with immense hatred.

"You people have done enough killing for today" Link spared the tiniest glance at his horse, whose arrow-covered body was lying beside the unconscious form of a second Yiga soldier.

The man smiled, looking oddly sinister with a trickle of blood running down his cheek. "On the contrary, hero... We've only just begun!"

Zelda strained her ears to hear what was being said while running towards them as fast as her legs would carry her. As she neared the scene, the princess was blinded by a second plume of smoke, followed by the appearance of two more men in red. The first carried a pair of curved hook-like blades, while the second wielded a spiked metal ring. Noticing his captor was distracted, the hulking sword master clocked Link in the face with a bare-handed punch, the powerful blow sending the hero flying back.

"Now, you join the other champions." the assassin chortled, casually pulling his great claymore from the ground with a quick wrenching motion.

A surge of anger coursed through the princess, her fear disappearing again. the princess thrust both of her palms out, causing a familiar glow to manifest. The magic quickly bound the men blocking her path. With renewed confidence, the princess drew herself up to her full height, looking down at her attackers with a heated expression. This aggressive look quickly shifted to the two still fighting a small distance away.

"Goodbye, hero!" the brute hollered, using his left fist to slam the ground.

Link recognized the spell used by Yiga elites as the ground shook violently, throwing the younger man off balance. He raised his shield expecting the next attack to come from the front, but his opponent leapt into the air above, thrusting the end of the Windcleaver downwards in a rudimentary stabbing motion. Barely having time to respond, Link collapsed to the ground and rolled sideways, the point planting itself into the ground beside his head.

"Look out!" Zelda raised a hand to prepare another spell, but a shuffling noise behind her alerted them both to the presence of another enemy.

Swift as the wind, a Yiga bowman appeared from the trees amd began firing arrows from his Duplex bow, but the projectiles bounced harmlessly away from her like some invisible force had intercepted each one.

Fearing for the girl's safety, her knight tripped the larger man with a blow to the ankle. He staggered, his grip loosening. This did not go unnoticed by Link, who guessed his opponent's left arm was weakened from the arrow he had taken in the shoulder. He shot beneath the assailant's guard, head butting with enough force to stagger him, while catching his opponent's dropped sword in a single motion. Before his enemy could regain his bearings, Link swung the weapon in a graceful arc that severed the man's left arm.

"Son of a bitch!" the sword master thundered, gripping the bloody stub where his limb had been.

The Windcleaver was made for performing near-instant kills, its sharpness capable of slicing through even the hardiest trees in a single swing. A human arm was hardly strong enough to hold up against such a dangerous weapon, especially without the proper armor. Yiga clothing was made for stealth, and as a result, they offered little protection, even against the clan's own weapons.

"You've lost, now surrender!" Link commanded, holding the sword's tip so that is stood inches from the man's face.

"You as well!" Zelda called out at the remaining Yiga, who was beginning to step away from the duo with a nervous twitch.

The masked bowman surveyed the scene one last time, seeing his comrades detained, and his one-armed superior held at sword point. "Damn you cretins." he hissed calmly. Forming a sign with his hands, he vanished in a puff of smoke. He reappeared behind his magically bound friends, heaving them both over his shoulders.

"Accursed wretches... This isn't over!" he screamed before disappearing once more.

"No, wait!" Link screamed over his shoulder, though the ninja-like assassins did not reappear.

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head. "It's no good... I can no longer sense their presence." she admitted ruefully, earning a spiteful look from the Yiga Swordmaster.

"She who held the Calamity at bay for near a century is baffled by the simplest displays of Yiga sorcery." the captive man grinned salaciously. "I question whether or not you truly are the Princess of legend, and not some pitiful pretender."

Link felt an unfamiliar sensation in his chest, followed by a bestial urge to punch the man. "What she did is something that no one else could have accomplished... Not in a million years!" he adjusted the weapon so that it was grazing the man's neck instead. "Do not insult her again."

"Stand down, Link. I would like to hear what he has to say." The princess stepped past him with a stoic expression of her own, a look he knew all too well.

The hero returned the sword to its previous position. Before he had gotten to know her as a person, she had rarely shown any emotion save irritation in his presence, and conducted herself without showing weakness. While this projection she created had faded as they grew closer as individuals, it was all too clear she had not forgotten how to call upon the mask of an unwavering monarch.

"I am Zelda, daughter of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and Princess of Hyrule." she addressed herself to him.

The man let out a booming laugh which rung in their ears like thunder. "Say what you will, but that name is all you truly possess." Link's sword hand twitched dangerously, but he ignored it, turning to face towards the princess once more. "Idiot girl... You and that boy may have quelled the Calamity, but you rule nothing!"

Her previous countenance melted away, though in spite of her sudden pause, her voice remained even when she spoke again. "Why have you attacked us!? If you believe your own words, and if the Calamity Ganon is truly gone, then what remains to be gained by endangering our lives!?"

"Is revenge for the death of our dearly departed leader so difficult for you to understand?"

Link sneered at the man's disrespectful tone. "I may have fought against him, but the blow that took his life was not dealt by my hand. Your master was injured by his own technique because he could not control it."

Zelda raised a hand to draw the attention back onto herself. "Be that as it may, I do not believe a desire for vengeance was the only motivation behind your attack." Her expression became deathly serious. "Recently we have received word that the Divine Beast Vah Ruta has recently stopped working."

The man shift uneasily at the mention of this incident, though his face quickly became inscrutable once more. "What reason or design would touching those relics possibly serve us?" the sword master answered the question with one of his own.

"Tell me... Is o ris not this incident the work of the Yiga Clan?" She questioned.

When he did not answer after several seconds, the hero pressed the sword tip against the assassin's jugular. "Answer us, or you may regret it."

"What will you do, hero!?" he spat mockingly. "The only thing I regret is that I must join Master Kohga so soon."

"What do you mean!?" Link received a leer in return, the man's psychotic grin unnerving him. Without a moment's hesitation, the Yiga Swordmaster grasped the blade with his bare hands, deliberately thrusting the end into his own neck.

Zelda gasped in horror as the man fell to the ground, having willingly cut his own throat. "No!" she exclaimed, placing both hands over her mouth.

Link reached down and took the man by the collar. "You damned coward!"

"Fools..." The dying man coughed violently, that sinister smile never leaving his face. "Beware the Eye of the Yiga." he hissed in a gravely tone barely loud enough to hear. The would-be killer then fell limp, his eyes glazed over with the shadow of death.

The hero released his grip, not knowing what to think now. He was no stranger to seeing people die after a struggle, but even serving as a soldier, it was rare to see an enemy end their own life. Even more shocking was that he did it so shamelessly. The battle with this man was similar to his previous encounters with the assassins, yet in many ways much different.

"Something isn't right about this..." he reasoned grimly.

"The Yiga Clan have long sought to eliminate any who would oppose Ganon's will. That has been the guiding belief of their kind since the day they left the Sheikah. Even though Ganon has gone, it is no surprise they would continue onwards."

"I meant that this was different from their usual tactics. I've been fighting these people for quite some time, and as determined as they are, the Yiga usually retreat when the battle turns in the enemy's favor."

"Yet this man fought until he could no longer." Zelda instinctively looked upon the corpse before diverting her eyes. "If their previous master has fallen, it is likely the clan has fallen under new leadership."

He considered the possibility. "I think it's likely." Link's eye caught sight of something shiny on the man's torso, just now noticing an necklace-type accessory atypical to others of his kind. "What do you make of this?"

The princess took the pendent, quickly recognizing the reversed Sheikah Crest. She held it in her palm as if trying to commune with an residual magic within. "I'm not sensing Ganon's presence at all."

Turning it over, she discovered a second symbol on the back. Engraved into the simple metal was a second eye, though it looked somehow different from the first. Rather than the three lashes and teardrop symbol, this new picture displayed a wider eye inside of a circle, surrounded by a series of unfamiliar runes. After looking it over one more time, she suddenly felt a burning sensation between her fingers, causing her to drop the object.

"Are you all right!?" he gently held her wrist, seeing the scorch marks for a second before she recoiled.

"I'm fine." Zelda looked around frantically for the talisman, but it was nowhere to be found. After a minute of searching the surrounding field, she reached in her pack for a quill and paper, furiously scribbling something down.

Link looked up from the bushes he had been searching before noticing she had stopped. "It doesn't look like we'll be able to find it... Almost like it disappeared into thin air." He resisted the urge to kick the nearest tree out of frustration. "Looks like we went through all that and we still don't have any idea what's going on."

"You may think so, but long ago I learned how to memorize and write ancient text." the princess explained matter-of-factly. She held up her notes, revealing a sketch of the pendent. "I may not be able to read the text, but I remembered the markings well enough to reproduce them along with the mysterious symbol."

The hero placed a hand behind his head, looking slightly impressed. If there was one thing he remembered for sure, it was his companion's penchant for research and discovery. No matter what King Rhoam thought of his daughter, there was no mistaking she had a talent for archaeology, and a love of history that made her an excellent scholar. She had a certain flair for adventure, and he would often follow along providing support whenever necessary.

Zelda put the drawing away before turning back to her partner. "I'll have to consult with Impa when we return to Kakariko Village. Perhaps she is aware of its meaning."

"If only we could ask him." Link glanced at the Yiga's glazed expression before becoming uncomfortable, refocusing on her. "There's so many questions to be answered with everything going on, yet we know so little."

"We learned one important thing today. I saw how this man reacted when questioned about the recent events surrounding the Divine Beast Vah Ruta." she exchanged knowing looks with her appointed knight. "It's clear that the Yiga were somehow involved with whatever happened."

"Or at the very least, they are aware of what caused it to stop working."

"Regardless, there is no doubt in my mind that these problems will grow if left unchecked, and I do not know if we should continue towards Zora's Domain or return to Kakariko Village." she considered the options for a moment, her hand grazing the slate at her hip. "The Sheikah Technology can transport only one person at a time, but if we were to split up, one of us could speak with Impa while the other meets with King Dorephan."

"I disagree." he answered simply, earning a look of concern from his companion.

"If you travel to the Lanayru Province now, I can wait for you by the shrine."

"With the Yiga lurking about, nowhere is safe." the hero remembered the incident not long ago where an enemy assailant had infiltrated the village to steal the shrine orb. Not to mention their tendency to pop up in even the most unlikely places.. "Believe me, it would be dangerous for us to split up now."

"Don't treat me like a child, Link. You know very well I can handle myself."

"That's not it!" he shot back, sounding more aggressive than he'd meant to. Realizing this, Link returned to a kneeling position once more. "It's just... It has nothing to do with that." he stammered slightly before regaining his composure. "I could never forgive myself if something happened and I wasn't there to help... Not again..."

Zelda fell silent, though inside her mind she couldn't help but feel relieved. They had spent so long apart, and now that they were able to be together again, she actually didn't want to be separated so soon. Being beside Link made her feel safe, though she was not keen on admitting this so soon after rebuking his concern. Of course, this was only a small part of the emotions she hid from him. Thinking back to that fateful day she placed the Master Sword before the Great Deku Tree, the princess wondered what would have happened if he had agreed to deliver her final message to Link. Where would they be now?

The girl tried to maintain her regal composure. "Very well. I must thank you again for the support you have always given me." she gestured for him to stand, turning to hide the slight redness in her cheeks.

"Kakariko is less than a day's travel from here, while the road to Zora's Domain is longer. Will we return to see Impa, first?"

"Indeed." The princess began readying her horse, the animal still nervous from their terrifying encounter.

Running her hand across its mane, Zelda soothed the beast before mounting it once again. Due to some unfortunate turns, he would need some assistance. "I'm sorry about your horse. Would you like to ride with me?"

She pretended to look the other way to hide her embarassment, though she received her answer as Link called out for her from the back of the Yiga's horse. The hulking assassin had abandoned the mount to combat them directly, and the underlings had not taken it with them upon retreat.

"I'll be all right..." the hero replied, giving the unfamiliar mount a gentle pat.

"Right! Let's be off, then." she spoke a little too fast, giving her stallion a nudge that made it move a little faster than she was ready for. Steadying herself, she regained control of the horse and headed back to the main road.

Link and took off after her, keeping a respectful distance behind to survey the surroundings for possible threats. In that moment he felt as if things were the same as 100 years ago, though he knew they were not. She had been much more open about their friendship without the trappings of society, and insisted that they were now equals, no longer master and servant. He was initially unsure what to think about these changes, though was rapidly becoming accustomed to everything.

The rain had stopped, and he found himself somehow admiring the princess as she rode off into the night upon the royal white stallion. He remembered an old man at the stable say that Princess Zelda riding atop such a steed would have been a marvelous sight to behold. Seeing her sunshine locks swaying in the night breeze, he could not agree more.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Prince Sidon walked the interior of Vah Ruta, a small party of Zoras standing alongside their beloved leader. Despite protests from the council of elders, the obstinate royal had launched an investigation of his own when the Divine Beast had ceased its functions, taking with him only volunteers who willingly agreed to accompany him into what could be a dangerous situation. The prince had refused his father's orders to wait, though why he did so was somewhat selfish.

When his elder sister died a century prior, he had been a fledgling Zora, knee-high and barely old enough to comprehend the situation. Yet looking back, he understood so much more that once eluded him... Mipha's feelings for the Hero, the council's decision to sever ties with the others races after losing their precious princess... Being so young Sidon could do nothing to save his sister or appease the elders, which is why he was so determined to help as an adult.

The group had spent an hour or so combing the interior of Vah Ruta. His soldiers carried spears, though he had his doubts that such primitive technology could possibly help if they faced a threat from the creature itself. Fortunately enough, the Zoras had easily boarded the mammoth machine, as its defenses had been disabled as well, allowing them to search uninterrupted.

"Your majesty! We've discovered no sign of intruders." a Zora Captain bowed his head respectfully.

Sidon folded his arms, inclining his head in thought. "If the purpose of the interlopers was to cripple the beast, I doubt they would have remained once this task was complete."

"As we expected, my lord. It abundantly clear that the system has somehow been tampered with."

"What!? Show me immediately!" the prince reacted with exaggerated twitch, a small sign of his trademark flamboyance shining through.

"If you'll follow us." the captain lead the way through a nearby door leading into a cavernous room at the base of the creature.

There were still signs that a battle had taken place in this location, the prince guessing it to be the place where Link had rightfully slain his sister's executioner. Distracted by these thoughts, he nearly jumped through the ceiling upon seeing what resided at the head of the room. The smoldering remains of some great machine sat in shambles before their eyes, looking like little more than bits of stone and metal. Two more Zoras stood around the broken device, cautiously picking through the rubble as if to learn more.

"Please present the report to his highness." the captain ordered, earning a salute from his underling.

"Based on the accounts of those who served alongside Lady Mipha, we believe this room may have been the controls for the Divine Beast." the soldier began.

"If the apparatus was destroyed, it seems only natural that the creature would cease." Prince Sidon stroked his chin pensively. "But who would attempt such a thing, and how could they possibly accomplish it."

One of the soldiers replied. "What do you mean, my lord?"

"These machines were made in ancient times by the Sheikah Tribe. I doubt there exists many modern weapons capable of causing such immense damage to such advanced technology, and yet the remains are in such a state that it would be near-impossible to repair without the knowledge from its creators."

His words sparked an immediate sense of dread from the other Zoras, who exchanged looks of their deepest concern. The captain tapped his spear against the floor, calling attention back onto himself. "We must tell King Dorephan immediately!"

"Indeed... My father must know of this as soon as possible, as must Link and Lady Impa of the Sheikah Tribe

"Apologies, Prince Sidon." a soldier spoke out. "I regret to say that our messenger reached Kakariko Village several days ago with news of Vah Ruta's condition, but the hero had yet to arrive."

"Regardless of what has delayed him, I have confidence in the worth and valor of my dear friend. We can only hope that Link arrives soon, and hopefully the Sheikah Slate he carries proves helpful in uncovering the answers to this mystery." he turned to face the captain, "Until then, alert my father of this news and order the soldiers to remain on high alert."

"Of course, your majesty." he ran off to prepare for the return journey to Zora's Domain.

As the beast remained atop the mountain south of their home, it was still a short journey between the two locations. Due to their ability to swim at amazing speeds and move up waterfalls, they had an advantage over Hylian travelers, but climbing cliffs impeded the return trip somewhat.

The royal Zora exhaled deeply to alleviate his worries, looking up as one of the remaining soldiers ran across the room towards him. "Have you something to report?"

"We've just discovered something that you may be interested in seeing."

"Show me..." the prince paced across the room, joining his subordinates around the rubble.

Another guard appeared holding what appeared to be a thin sheet of rock shaped like a square barely an inch long as it was high. While they might normally have overlooked something so small, the object was letting off an orange light similar to that given off by the ancient weapons, and a tiny mark resembling the Sheikah crest was engraved into its surface. As the prince accepted the relic, the glowing ceased, as if its purpose was complete. He held it up between his fingers, but it seemed like more than a strange piece of carved stone.

The soldier began to lean in before realizing the rudeness of his gesture. "What do you suppose it is, your majesty?"

"I do not know..." Sidon answered slowly. Turning the object over in his hand, he suddenly felt a warm sensation. Something hauntingly familiar, yet for some reason he was unable to remember exactly what it was. The distant memory of his sister embracing him as a child suddenly floated through the prince's mind, nearly causing him to drop it.

"Are you all right, my lord?"

It took the royal Zora a moment to find his words. "Yes..." he began slowly. He quickly returned to his normal self, heartily slapping the smaller man on the back. "Well done soldier! Something tells me this little trinket be something important after all!"

* * *

Later on...

Deep below the mountains overlooking Gerudo Desert lay a series of tunnels unbeknownst to all but few. The Yiga Clan had secretly fled into the caves after an attack by the neighboring Gerudo, who sought vengeance for the recent theft of their heirloom. While their ranks were spread thin searching for hero, the clan had been left with no other choice but to completely abandon the hideout. Away from the prying eyes of Hyrule's population, they regrouped in secrecy.

In the main chamber of this makeshift base were those sub-leaders who had previously served under Master Kohga, each garbed in the red clothing of their forbearers. Unlike the commonplace troops sent to stalk Hyrule, the commanders wore black cloaks over their standard uniform and no mask, openly displaying the silver hair and red eyes of the Sheikah Tribe from which they were long descended. Most kneeled atop cushions strewn about the floor which sat on both sides of a single red carpet leading up to the elevated dais at the head of the room.

A solitary woman sat upon the raised platform, her fists pressed together in a meditative position in her lap. In comparison to her fellow chieftains, her face bore no wrinkles or marks of old age. She was slightly taller than five feet with a modest athletic physique and narrow eyes that shined like rubies through the darkness. Her silver hair was pulled back into a thick, spiky topknot, and a gold-colored scarf covered her neck and the lower half of her face, the Yiga Symbol visible upon it. She wore puffy scarlet pants and a top in the same color, heel-guards and sandals completing the ensemble typically worn by her tribe.

An elderly balding man with a thick mustache bowed his head before speaking. "With all due respect, what purpose would there be in taking their lives. The Princess Zelda possesses no political sway over the people of Hyrule, thus killing either of them would be without gain." he protested, earning murmurs of agreement from several others."

"Vengeance for Master Kohga! Have you no pride!?" one of the others argued.

"The Dark One has fallen at the hands of the enemy, and our base has been taken by the Gerudo." a large, bearded man shook his head pitifully.

"Indeed..." the fist chieftain nodded in agreement. "Until we gain the military resources to strike back, it may not be the wisest approach to attract attention to ourselves. As our leader, you should not be so quick to act without the approval of the council."

The girl sitting atop the pedestal stood up, her gesture silencing the others. "Sophistry..." she spat, causing several of the elders to glare at the insult. "Have I not proven my worth as leader, or did the Divine Beast Vah Ruta simply stop working on its own?"

"What we do not understand is how you managed to bring the beast to its knees. Even your father did not possess the knowledge to perform such a..."

"My father was an imbecile. Far too overconfident to understand his own shortcomings, and too lazy to delve into the ancient works of our ancestors... The very same people who created weapons more powerful than any that exist today."

One of the retainers slammed the floor with his fist. "Lady Janine! Have you no respect for your departed kin!?"

"I have no respect for someone who is too blind to see what may have been sitting under his nose the entire time." she quipped.

"You have yet to explain what form of mysticism you bestowed upon those assassins sent to deal with the hero and his princess. You have shared these secrets with very few people, and directed the actions of our soldiers without explanation... Tell us, what power have you discovered? What secrets do you keep!?"

The bearded elder stroked his chin, raising a bushy eyebrow in confusion, "With the shadow of the Evil King all but extinguished, the power capable of toppling the ancient technology is far beyond our reach."

Janine leapt from her platform, walking past them with indifference as she proceeded down the red carpet. "You speak as if no other force of evil has ever plagued this world, but that could not be further from the truth." she grinned, though they could not see with her back facing them. "My personal retainers and I have made several discoveries over the years. While my father was busy lording over the clan, I traveled the world, searching for something to further our ambitions."

"Enough games!" the balding chieftain snarled, only to be silence by a glare from the much younger Yiga.

She continued. "One day I heard a voice... One who promised our clan would rise again, so long as I was willing to do as it commanded."

"You've gone mad." the man retorted, only to be held at knife point by a nearby guard.

The Yiga Princess clapped her hands twice, prompting her attendants to pull aside a curtain, revealing an ornate mirror behind the dais. The others stared emptily at the mirror, but after a moment's wait, an unsettling feeling came over the room. Those who were skilled in magic sensed a foreboding aura emanating from the antiquity, though even the least experienced of the group could see a strange dark aura swirling around it. One or two rested hands upon their weapons, as if they expected some giant monster to emerge from within and attack.

"The voice led me deep within a cave somewhere north of Hyrule, and within was this mysterious mirror..." she explained, ignoring the murmurs from the assembly.

"And what kind of power does this relic possess?" one of the elders pressed on, looking suspicious.

"I do not know exactly... But to use the magic within, one must offer something in return."

"And what have you gained?" the bearded elder questioned. "More importantly perhaps, is what have you given?"

The young Yiga tossed her scarf aside, revealing several dubious markings on her neck and collarbone. "I gave to that mirror my very being; both my body and soul have become an offering to its might. These dark desires allowed the spirit within to ravage every inch of my flesh, so long as it would share with me that endless darkness."

Amidst the numerous murmurings of the others, the balding advisor remained undaunted. "So the spirit of that relic is a demon. With no knowledge of its origin, you would still pledge your very soul to this faceless specter!? To turn our people into its puppets."

"Our worship of the Great Calamity was no different. After seeing the true form of the monster, do you honestly believe that by carrying out its will, it would have spared us while malice swallowed the world!?" she asked incredulously, receiving naught but silence from her comrades.

Several Yiga spies prowling Hyrule Field had bore witness to the final battle between the Hero and Demon King, and while their stories seemed unbelievable to some, it was clear that the monster only ever intended to lay waste to all that lived. While the Yiga had long pledged their allegiance to Ganon, no one remained who remembered such a pact, and those who had come since had merely followed the ways of their ancestors.

"Blasphemy!" one of the men shouted, igniting an ire among the others. "This is a blatant disregard for the doctrine of our people."

The elder stroked his whiskers, his mind slowly processing the developments. After waiting for the others to settle down, he cleared his throat to restore order. "Regardless of our beliefs, the Calamity Ganon has gone. We do not know when or if it shall return, but our goal to eradicate the Hero's Spirit and the Blood of the Goddess still remains, for without them there will be much less standing in the way of our rise to power." he rationalized, turning a clam eye to their young leader. "Thus, I wish to hear more of this relic."

"The being bound to the mirror has communed with me, and shown proof of the rewards it can bestow upon those who will follow its will. I recall one of you asked what I have gained. Perhaps it would be more apt to demonstrate!" Janine raised her right hand, projecting a shadowy aura that crackled like electricity dancing in her palm.

She clenched her fist, causing the entire room to shake violently. Unlike the minor tremors caused by Yiga magic, the violent shaking was more akin to that of a full-fledged Earthquake. Seeing their shocked reactions, Janine raised her hand above her head, causing the tunnel's dirt ceiling to dissolve away, the dirt and stone floating above their heads clearing away and exposing them to the sun's light. Staring at the blue sky above, most were rendered speechless by the display of mystical might.

"This is the power given to me by the Dark One imprisoned within this relic." as if sensing her words, the mirror released a brilliant glow. "If given that which he has commanded, we will receive the power to strike all who oppose us, and reign as rulers of this world!"

She thrust both palms upwards, conjuring a pair of swirling whirlwinds which quickly shot towards the sky, becoming cyclones which showered the surrounding Yiga with dust and debris left from the destroyed cavern. The windstorms shot into the peak of the snowy mountains above like a drill, sending ice and rocks raining down upon the distant valleys.

"After years of hiding like rats, the Yiga will rise! The true question is... Will we stand together, or divided?" a collective murmur rippled across the room, the gathered men consulting with each other in hurried whispers.

Janine raised a hand, causing the balding chieftain to fly across the room as if struck by a giant boulder. Gasps of surprise echoed, and the murmuring only increased, but she had grown tired of watching the weakness of her elders. It was that very same lack of drive that destroyed her father, who while strong, was content to remain complacent and stopped training to increase his strength.

"I have no patience for those of you who would falter. Know that if you make this pact with the Dark One, he will not tolerate such blatant weakness. I am not my father." she turned away to the assembly, her hands folded behind her back. " If I sense disloyalty or a lack of resolve from any of you... ... ... I will snuff it out..."

The gathering fell silent once more, but the bearded chieftain was the first to recover his bearings. Standing up, he appeared quite tall and muscular for his age. He took a few steps towards their new leader before stabbing his sword into the Earth, kneeling like a Hylian Knight in the days of yore.

"It appears age has not dulled your wisdom, Master Gozaburo." she greeted him.

"We will not survive without the power necessary to conquer." The elder spoke softly. "I lower my head for the sake of the clan, not you."

Janine nodded in agreement, returning his gesture with a tiny bow of her head. "As it should be..."

The man fell on both knees and remained in that position for a moment or two before being joined by the others, the chieftains slowly reaffirming their loyalty to their leader one by one. Even the most reluctant soon joined the circle, earning a satisfied look from Kohga's daughter.

"For the Glory of the Yiga!" she screamed, raising her fist in the air.

The men rose to their feet, imitating her gesture in a salute of loyalty. "For the Glory of the Yiga!"

* * *

Note to Readers: Phew this took me a long time to write... I'm pretty critical when it comes time to setting tone, introducing elements that can be used later, and setting up a story to consistently accommodate new chapters.

Apologies for typos; though I proofread my materials, I don't have a beta. If you would like to read more of this story, drop a review and tell me. Whether or not I continue this depends on support from the fans.

I like to know whether or not something has potential before writing too much. If you liked anything in particular, have any questions, or even suggestions for future plotlines, I welcome all kinds of feedback.


End file.
